Tcwoc You belong with me
by Melissa1991
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has always been Tamaki Suoho's best friend and tower of strength but the last one he judt didn't get and he dated Jessica one of the populair girls. Haruhi thinks about her situation and explaines everything in her diary...entry for tcwoc


Haruhi Fujioka POV

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I sighed as I watched Tamaki rown and gesture wildly with his arms while he was on the phone with his girlfriend Jessica. She's probably mad about some prank Tamaki did again.

Why can't she see that it was just a joke; just to cheer all stressed senior students up?

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Like every Tuesday evening I was making my homework while I listened to pussycat. I know Jessica and many other girls thought the group was lame and everything and not even from USA but I loved them.

Jessica doesn't know why Tamaki was acting like an idiot by times. She'll never know the truth behind the clown

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

But she wears those mini skirts while I wear some baggy pants and a big shirt.

She's the captain of the cheerleaders while I just sit on the side and watch Tamaki play; by times dreaming away…dreaming of a future with Tamaki. Dreaming about that faithful day when God would have mercy on me and let Tamaki understand how much I loved him and how bad he and Jessica were together.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

My birthday wish for this year is that Tamaki will see that I understand him like how he really is and not the façade he build up through the years. I wish upon a star that he'll see that whenever he needs me, I'm always here for him.

You belong with me, Tamaki, I whisper every night before I close my eyes

Tamaki, I belong to you like you belong with me, I always think whenever I come across our picture together from kindergarten as I sit behind my bureau.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

Tamaki had a few free hours and asked me if I wanted go grab some ice cream with him and now we're walking together like we always did before Jessica. Me with my usual boys cloths and he with his favourite blue shirt that matched his eyes and his favourite jeans he wore as soon as it was washed and dried. It felt so right and so good to share our ice creams while we sat in the park. Life seems so easy like this that I forget my problems for a while.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

The lights fell out one of the evenings while I was helping Tamaki with his homework and he simply smiled at me. That moment I felt like it was lighter than before electricity fell out. I am crazy about that smile but it faded away as soon as he got to know Jessica. Everytime I asked what was wrong and if he wanted to talk he just forced a smile and said that there was nothing wrong.

I know he lies when he says that and I as myself what he sees in such a selfish girl.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

She wears those high heels on her perfect small feet while I love my sneakers.

She's cheer captain but she treats the other girls under her like slaves and that makes me happy that I'm sitting and encouraging Tamaki and of course imagining how it would be when just one morning he'd get out of bed and realize that your perfect girl is your best friend.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Sometimes I think to myself that Tamaki's maybe really worse than a donkey for not realizing that I understand the real him and not Jessica. Arrrgghh! I was always here for him and alwas will be but he's so blinded by that witch!

He and I are perfect together!

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I always stood behind Tamaki and supported him while Jessica expects that HE support HER.

It's Tamaki who needs support with his family business and I always gave him that but he never realized it.

Like he never realizes that we belong together; his piece of the puzzle belongs into mine.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

I remembered the days when Tamaki used to climb through my window into my room when he needed to spill his anger and disappointment of his life. He used to be on the edge of tears but when I used to put those crazy wigs on my head with the way to big cloths of the year zero he always laughed and joined my plays. We were both childish in some way and that's why he and Jessica fought constantly.

I always sung his favourite songs making him laugh more and then we collapsed on my bed and started talking about our dreams and hopes; mostly his because I didn't want him to find out that he was always in my dreams and that he was all hope I had. I think by now or wait…scratch that I know where he can be himself and that's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

What spell did Jessica use to blind him that much that he just couldn't see that I understood him more than just good? I was always right here for him but he didn't notice; why I don't know.

I only know that he belongs with me.

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I always stood by him and behind him when he needed to make hard decisions but he never looked behind or next to him; he always looked in front of him and saw Jessica's pouting face.

Tamaki belongs with me; he belongs with me like another and only piece of a puzzle.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Didn't they idea ever struck that pineapple head of his that he belongs with me!

I guess not; he's too blond to realize how we fit perfectly together but I love him so much.

* * *

Disclaimers: Ouran high..................... don't know but not me

Twilight............................S Meyer

You belong with me..........Taylor Swift


End file.
